


Joe's Lesson

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bondage- kind of., Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, charicters are adults - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Joe and TK are in a very serious relationship, and everything is great. Well, almost everything. TK tells Tai about one or two issues they are having in the bedroom, and Tai decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Joe's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, I hope I did everything right and did the tags right.
> 
> I haven't posted any of my NSFW stories anywhere since Y!gallery went down. At least this site comes up with a warning- PLEASE do not read if you are under 18, seriously.
> 
> All or most of the stories I post here were trades with Mjesperandieu. I'm glad I can finally post them! Now we need Y! to come back so he can post his half of them. :) (Y! 2.0 is getting there!)
> 
> But I will space them out. If I posted them all in one day this site would be flooded!
> 
> Anyway, here's the story, I hope you like it!
> 
> One last time: DO NOT READ if you are under 18!

Joe cuddled TK, as he held him in his arms, both smiling widely. It had been the most passionate night they ever shared. Joe was happy that the apartment they shared didn't have thin walls.

“You were amazing, Joe.” TK said, pulling Joe closer. “I'm so relieved you stopped doing that... and started doing that...” he said with a smirk.

“Anything to make you happy.” Joe said, kissing TK's forehead. “I'm glad that I could improve.”

“What caused the change?” TK asked, curiously.

“Well...”

XxXxXxX

“Okay Tai, what's up?” Joe said, stepping inside Tai and Izzy's apartment. “You said it was urgent I came over right now.”

Tai nodded. “It is! Please sit on that wooden chair in my living room, I'll be right back!”

With that, Tai ran out of the room.

As Joe walked to the living room, he thought it was odd, being asked to sit on the wooden chair in the middle of the room, when there was a perfectly good couch and recliner that he could sit on, but he wasn't going to protest.

As he sat down, he heard Tai walk in behind him.

“Hey Joe, that's a nice chair, but Izzy is worried that the rods underneath are loose. Could you feel them while you are sitting on them, and see what you think?”

Joe thought it was a bit odd to ask him to test the strength of a chair he was already sitting on, but also could tell that Tai was right behind him, and he knew he wouldn't let him fall. Joe took both hands and felt the bar.

As his wrists connected, Joe felt Tai duck taping his wrists together.

“Tai?!” Joe exclaimed in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Don't worry.” Tai said, as he then duck taped higher on Joe's arms, connecting them to the back of the chair. “Well... okay worry a little maybe...” He continued with a smirk. After Tai was satisfied the tape was secure, he walked around and stood in front of Joe.

“W-what's going on?” Joe asked, not sure where this was going.

“Your boyfriend told me about your sex life.” Tai said, like he was describing the weather.

Joe blushed hard, and almost seemed like he was going to cry. “I... I'm sure I'm not as adequate as you but I try and...”

Tai knelt down, looked Joe in his eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You do a good job.” 'Mainly', Tai thought to himself, but they would get to that later. For now, Tai just wanted to calm him down. “The issue he has with you isn't about adequacy. In fact, it's more about you using the word adequate.”

Joe looked at Tai with confusion. “I don't understand.”

“You use all these big words, and it is kind of a boner-kill. You say all the clinical phrases like 'my penis is getting erect.' Say 'you're making me hard!!!' That's the kind of thing I'm going to teach you.

“Teach me? How are you going to teach me?”

Tai smirked. “The best way to teach you.”

XxXxXxX

Tai had been prepared for this. Izzy had a dry erase marker board in his bedroom, and Tai brought it to the living room, along with a drawing of a male body that Tai drew himself. Joe noted that Tai's drawings hadn't Improved much since the digital world, but at least Joe could tell it was a person.

Tai spent the next hour trying to teach Joe different euphemisms and sexy words. It was hard to get them through Joe's head, but using the dry erase board made it more like a class room, and this helped Joe along.

“Oral intercourse is not sexy. You want to say blowjob. Or maybe say something like, 'I want your dick in my mouth.' Manual stimulation is not sexy, Say 'handjob'.” Tai continued to give notes, as Joe nodded, to show he was processing everything.

“Oh and, saying 'my penis is getting erect' is about the UN-sexyiest thing I've heard in my life. I'm surprised TK still wanted sex after that one! Say something like 'You're making me hard, or you're getting me excited.' Something like that.”

Joe nodded.

After a little more talking, Tai smirked evilly. “Okay Joe, it's time for a brief oral exam.”

Joe blushed, but managed to reply. “Well I hope it's mostly oral and not too brief.”

Tai chuckled. “See? You're catching on!”

Tai gave Joe the test, and Joe gave all the right answers.

“Good job Joe! You have a perfect score!”

“Great!” Joe said, sighing in relief, pulling on his restraints. “I'm glad this is over! ...Can you let me out of these things now??”

“Well...” Tai said, looking away awkwardly. “There was... one other thing that TK said that you had... issues with.”

“Oh?” Joe said, equal parts scared and curious. “I wish he would have told me himself... but... what was the issue?”

“He said you weren’t the best with... oral sex-not the worst either!!!” Tai said quickly, as Joe's face fell. “You try, but... he said that with your skills... it's like a good appetizer, but he wouldn't mind it being the main course sometimes.”

“Okay...” Joe said, awkwardly. He had never felt this awkward in his life, but they came this far... “How exactly could you teach me to do a better job?”

Tai smirked. “Hold on...” and with that, Tai left the room. When he came back, Tai had a banana.

Joe blushed. “R-really?”

“It's the best way.” Tai said, as he got down on his knees, sideways, to show Joe what he was doing.

Joe shifted uncomfortably, as Tai began.

“First, you want to stroke it.” Tai said, stroking the banana with the skin on. After a few seconds stroking, Tai quickly pulled the skin off.

“Then, you want to lick around the tip like this....”

Just as Tai started to lick the tip of the banana, right above Joe's crotch, his apartment door flew open.

Tai stayed frozen, tongue still on the banana, as he stared into the eyes of his boyfriend, who just walked in.

“What the hell is going on Tai?? Why exactly do you have Joe tied up in our living room, while you give oral stimulation to a banana?!”

Tai was a little freaked out, but even so, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Izzy had a tendency to use clinical words too, in regular situations. But when he was horny, there was another side of him. He was glad that he didn't have TK's problem.

“It's not what it looks like!!!” Tai said, waving his hands in the air.

Izzy looked at Joe. “Are you tied up against your will?”

“Well...” Joe didn't want to make the things worse, but he couldn't decide what would be worse. “...Yes but...”

With that, Izzy stormed off to the bedroom.

Tai sighed. “I'll be right back.”

Joe tried to protest, and ask to be untied first, but Tai was gone too quick for that, so he sighed to himself.

“I'll wait here, I guess.”

XxXxXxX

“Izzy, It's really not what it looked like! TK asked me to teach some things about sex.”

Izzy's jaw dropped. “You realize this isn't helping your case right?”

“Not like that!” Tai said, frustratingly. “Mainly it was just, that that he never loosens up with dirty talk. So I spent the last hour trying to teach him phrases and sexier ways to say things.”

“Hmm...” Izzy said, thinking. “I can understand that, but the banana?”

“He... also has issues with oral sex, so I was hoping to give him some pointers. It's hard with just a banana though...”

Suddenly a smirk formed on Tai's face. Izzy didn't like the look of it.

“I've got it!!! You can teach me with him!”

“What do you...?”

Izzy listened, appalled. “Are you serious?? There's no way I'm-.”

“Think of it as a classroom, and you are teaching. You are doing it for science!”

Tai never saw Izzy strip so fast in his life. By the time Izzy threw his boxers off, he was already fairly hard at the thought.

“Well if it's for science...” Izzy said, throwing off his socks, now being fully naked. “I guess I don't really have a choice...”

Before Tai could even react, Izzy was already out the living room, naked in front of Joe. Joe really thought earlier that it couldn't get any more awkward, but this day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

“Okay so, while you are stroking the dick,” Izzy said, as Tai finally reached his side. “There are things you want to do around the body. Touch TK places, experiment, see what he likes.”

Tai stepped closer to his boyfriend. “You'll just have to try things with him. For example, Izzy likes his nipples being played with.” Tai said, as he reached out and fondled Izzy's nipples, and pinching them a little, causing Izzy to moan. Joe couldn't help but notice Izzy's dick getting fully erect from that interaction.

Tai then got back down on his knees, making him eye level to Izzy's dick. Tai began to stroke it, while turning to Joe. “Izzy is already pretty hard, but if you are starting from scratch, this is a good way to get started. When you start giving a blowjob, don't just shove it in your mouth. Start off slowly, like this.”

Tai stopped talking, leaned forward, stuck his tongue out, and slowly moved it around Izzy's tip. Izzy moaned from the contact. Joe felt kind of guilty, but he was feeling his own erection starting to build.

“Now,” Tai said, stopping his tongue action, causing a whimper from Izzy. “You then want to just take the tip in your mouth, suck and lick simultaneously. While you do that, take a hand and fondle his balls. If you want, you can take your other hand and explore again, or hit on an area you know he likes. Like this.”

And with that, Tai took Izzy in his mouth, sucking and licking, causing moans from Izzy. He then took a hand and cupped Izzy's balls, and reached a hand up and played with Izzy's nipple.

Joe was making notes in his head, but he was also shifting, uncomfortably, hoping neither of them noticed how hard he was getting.

“Another thing you can do,” Tai said, stopping Izzy's stimulation, causing another whimper from him. “Is stay sucking and licking at this depth, and stroke the base, or you can go deeper. If you stroke, and with everything else, sucking, licking, it's good to start slow and increase speed. I'll show you both.”

Tai went back to sucking and licking at that speed, and fondling the balls, while he brought the other hand down to stroke the base. Izzy moaned loudly, as Tai stroked him faster and faster. After a few minutes of that, Tai released Izzy's base from his hand, and reached back up to his nipple, where he squeezed, causing another pleasurable moan from Izzy.

Joe couldn't help but notice Izzy looking at him occasionally, and at the marker board. It was like he was really getting off at the thought of this being a class room, and him being a teacher. Joe didn't think Izzy could wait much longer.

Suddenly, Tai stopped what he was doing, and looked at Joe.

“That's just about it! Keep doing that till he comes, and then jus-”

“TAI!!!” Izzy groaned.

“Hm?” Tai said innocently, as he turned back to his boyfriend, with his throbbing cock in front of his face.

“You need to SHOW him what to do.” Izzy said, frustrated.

Tai smirked. “Oh. Okay...”

And with that, he thrust Izzy's dick back in his mouth, sucking and licking as hard and fast as he could. He also reached up and pinched Izzy's nipple, causing a loud moan from Izzy.

Joe couldn't believe how weird and awkward this day got. He was sure he had never felt so awkward in his entire lif-.

“Hey mmmmmm Joe?” Izzy said between moans.

“Uhhhhhh” Joe just stared. “Yes?”

“Did.... ahhhh.... did you... learn a lot today? Was I a good teacher?”

Joe blushed hard, but he knew where this was going, and what had to be done.

“Yes Mr. Izumi, you are an amazing teacher, I learned so much from you.”

With that, Izzy had the best, most intense orgasm of his life.

Tai swallowed as much as he could, before finally letting Izzy's dick flop out of his mouth with a pop.

Tai then looked at Joe. “Do you have any questions?”

As awkward as being the subject of Izzy's orgasm material was, he was still super hard watching the 'lesson', and he needed release NOW.

“JUST LET ME GO SO I CAN GO DO MY HOMEWORK!!”

Tai chuckled, and Izzy was semi hard again, at Joe calling sex homework, but he walked over and freed Joe.

After he was free, he ran out of the apartment.

Now that they were alone, Tai looked at Izzy with a smirk, and bent over the chair Joe had been sitting on.

“Mr. Izumi... I didn't do my homework... I need to be punished ...”

XxXxXxX

“It was... pretty awkward.” Joe said, kissing TK's forehead again.

“Sounds like it. I'm glad it worked.” TK said. “But I... have a confession...”

“Oh?” Joe looked, curiously.

XxXxXxX

“So... how is Joe in the sack?”

TK practically choked, as he spat out his drink. Here he was having a nice conversation with Tai about his relationship with Joe, and that comes out?

After a few seconds of calming down, TK realized that wasn't really that weird of a comment for Tai. He certainly wasn't shy about these topics, but he had known Tai for a long time, and he thought of Tai like an older brother. But he figured it was better talking to him than Matt.

“Don't spring that on me when I'm taking a drink!” TK said, wiping off his face. “But yeah, we are very happy! It's nice having our own apartment where we don't have to worry about people walking in, and to not have to share a college dorm. Everything's perfect!!! Well, mainly...”

Tai frowned. “What's wrong?”

“It's nothing, it's just... little things.” TK said shaking his hands, taking a drink again.

“He has a small dick, hm?”

TK nearly choked again. “Dammit Tai! No, it's...”

XxXxXxXxX

“...And I told him the two things I had issues with. Please don't be mad.” TK said, with a frown.

“I'm not. Because you were honest about it.”

“Hm?”

“Tai told me you told him. Since you were honest about it, I forgive you.” Joe said, cuddling TK close. “Just tell me these things next time. Maybe I'll get better on my own.”

“I'm sorry Joe.” TK said, sounding sad. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Joe thought about it for a second.

“....Have you ever wanted to role play that I was a teacher and you were a student?”

The End

 


End file.
